In love with my sensei
by uR.LiFe.ItS.MinE
Summary: Sakura depressed?.. how new it is.. xD but what about visiting Kakashi's place? x3 RR


Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto… what a sad thing…  
R/R plz!!

_Blood, pain, angst and no energy.  
Her mind couldn't think of other things.  
She was running for her life and  
Everything falling apart in a gasp._

**  
CHAPTER ONE:**

The beginning of a new friendship

It had been around 5 years since Sasuke left the village and the Tsunade had gotten mad at Sakura for almost following him. Sakura was still in love with him and couldn't retain it. Her eyes, her voice and even she was completely destroyed when Sasuke left the village.

And also Naruto had left the village with the Ero-senin to become stronger and fight against Sasuke when he came back. That was the last thing Sakura wanted… she was left only with her former sensei and she couldn't do anything to stop it, it was becoming a living nightmare.

No one could imagine her pain and how lonely she felt at that moment, none but her own sensei, Kakashi. He always wanted to cheer up Sakura by telling her that if she wanted to see Sasuke she needed to become stronger so when he'd come back, he wouldn't look down at her like he did before.

Kakashi made her do 100 push ups, run around Konoha 50 times and a lot of more exercises; she was really tired every day and every second but the dream of seeing Sasuke again made her continue everyday so she'll become a great jounin. But after some more time Kakashi noticed that the interest on Sasuke had been disappearing more and more, she seemed to be more interested on helping people at the hospital with Tsunade-sama at her side.

After finishing a spar against Sakura, Kakashi greeted Sakura.

Kakashi: Oi Sakura-chan

Sakura: What is it Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: You did a better time this week; you are dismissed for the weekend to do as you please.

Sakura: Really? –she used a really sad tone when she spoke-

Kakashi: Nani? Is something wrong Sakura?

Sakura: Nah never mind sensei, I don't have anything to do this weekend that's why I asked.

Kakashi: what about Tsunade-sama training? I thought you'll be with her in weekends.

Sakura: Yeah it's just that she's on a meeting with the other leaders and she's really busy, so I don't have anything to do the next days.

So then Kakashi pop out something

Kakashi: Oi Sakura don't you want to come and help me with some stuff at my apartment?

She was astonished, after 8 years of training with his sensei he had never invited anyone to his apartment, o yeah!!! she thought it must be a really good one, but even when it wasn't she was going to be with him for a whole weekend. So that gave her an idea x)! –

Then she nodded in agreement with really different eyes.

(A/N: Oh yeah think what you like, Sakura is going to be evil in my story…muahahahaa)

Kakashi's POV

What is she thinking? As Shikamaru says girls are so troublesome…

But changing the topic… she looks hot in her new uniform.

End… of Kakashi's POV

-(Sakura's new outfit is almost her old uniform but, she had grown her curves and her face lose her roundish form, she was using a black top with the red old dress open and her black shorts at her hips showing her bellybutton and a scar that was left in the last jounin exam, and of course a new cool set of weapons around her arms and left leg including her favorite- a little katana)-

He couldn't be thinking that way he was not very far to cross the line between student-teacher distance when Sakura came up and gave him a kiss over his mask. He blushed under his mask but he did the best so she couldn't even sense it, and she left with a poof. He didn't imagine this would be that hard and now with her so near at HIS APARTMENT all ALONE… omg... He thought ---what did I just do?

His mind was playing tricks and Sakura was making him go crazy, that couldn't be good… and especially when she was going to be at his apartment the whole weekend.

:::: End of chap 1::::

Anne: OMG I wish I was at Sakura's place  
Kakashi: You can always come to my house and you know it x)  
Anne: Oh yeah I forgot about it! –Places numerous kisses on Kakashi's face-  
Kakashi: I really like it. I wish you always be like that all the time.  
Anne: . Hey! What do you mean!!??!?!

–Grins at Kakashi and the he disappears with a poof-

Did you like it? O.O

just click that cute button! x)

v


End file.
